


Powerless

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: American Politics, Angst and Humor, Current Events, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Finale, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Finch reacts to the presidential election results.





	

Harold turned off the news coverage with a world-weary sigh. He spoke aloud to his most recently deceased friend, an unfortunate habit he had settled into over the past few months.

 

"Mr Reese, we may have defeated Samaritan, but...it seems there will always be a new kind of evil which prevails."

 

He slumped back in his chair, heedless of the neck pain this would soon cause. He rubbed at his face, trying to rid himself of a suddenly piercing headache.

 

"His treatment of women you would have found the most deplorable." Finch added, and wished for John's expressive, explosive anger to accompany his own quiet rage. "And I...I have plenty of reasons to despise the government already, even before this happened."

 

He clenched a fist and then forced himself to release it, one finger at a time. "I have begun to wonder whether it was worth it. The sacrifices you have made for this country, only for its people to repay you in... such a fashion."

 

He took a slow breath. Then a hollow laugh. "Perhaps a malevolent Artificial Intelligence would have been a better choice to rule the planet than a being of no intelligence at all."


End file.
